A Very Chibi Christmas
by Candyland
Summary: [ON HIATUS] [Threepart fic] Between Saiyans, presents, and chibified teenagers, the holidays couldn't get any weirder. The spinoff to my other fic, Once Upon a Chibi. Explanation inside.


**AN: **For the life of me, I can't remember who the reviewer was that gave me the idea for this little ficcie, so if it was you, and you're reading this now, pretty please tell me so I can give you some well-deserved credit, because this was a great idea!!! I think it might have been **angel wings's**.

I was originally going to post this within the story itself, but it doesn't fit at all with the plotline. I mean, I don't think I can get away with bending time quite that much, so it's going out as a separate fic. And it was originally going to just be a one-shot, but then it ended up being pretty long, so it got split up. I think it'll be a three-parter…ish. Something like that.

For those of you who are tuning in for the first time, allow me to offer up a **brief explanation** as to the premise. Then you can decide if you want to keep reading. This is a spin-off of another fic I'm doing, entitled "Once Upon a Chibi." In said fic, Goten feels bad because Gohan never got a real childhood, so Goten gathers the Dragonballs and wishes Gohan back to a seven-year-old…but Gohan retains his eighteen-year-old mind. And it's all about their little adventures, exploits, and the infamous pranks they play on Vegeta! Heehee…still reading? YAY!

Are you still reading? Wow, that's impressive! Just think of it as the "Once Upon a Chibi" movie, or an OVA or some jazz like that or something. It doesn't fit with the timeline, but I'm writing it anyway! And now, for your reading enjoyment, a Very Chibi Christmas. I don't own DBZ or Christmas.

.

.

.

**Winter Wonderland**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly…" Gohan sang cheerfully to himself, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't carry a tune in a backpack. Fortunately, no windows or dogs were injured during his impromptu little performance.

The song was well founded, though, considering his small arms were almost overflowing with garlands of the green stuff. The Son family was busily decorating for the upcoming holiday season, and everyone was pitching in. Even Videl had come over to help, citing that it was more fun to be here than to be at home, and she would much rather hang out with them for the holiday.

Gohan knew why. Hercule Satan was plotting what would probably end up being the biggest publicity stunt in the history of Japan. An all-out Christmas gala, hosted at his mansion on Christmas Eve. And as his daughter, Videl was going to have to do several things she despised.

First of all, she was going to have to dress up. That alone was a motive for justifiable homicide, or so Videl claimed. Not like any court in the world would convict her, anyway…or so she said.

Then, she was going to have to play the doting daughter for the cameras. The very thought made her want to gag. She didn't like the idea that she was perpetuating a lie, so her father could just keep hamming it up, claiming the rewards for something he didn't do.

And then she was going to have to play hostess to a whole bunch of guests and reporters. Some of the guests, she could stand to be around for more than five seconds at a time. Most of who was coming were the bigwigs—anyone who was anyone was going to be there—and there were a few amongst their numbers who were actually tolerable. But the majority, especially the reporters, were rude, pushy, and…well, Videl just didn't like them.

The preparations for the event were well underway at the Satan family mansion, so Videl was doing the natural thing: hiding out at Gohan's. And as ChiChi was continuing to plan a wedding for Gohan and Videl (should Gohan ever get back to his eighteen year old self), she welcomed the girl with open arms…and then handed her a few decorations to put up.

And the four of them—Videl, Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi—were actually having a pretty good time. Goten had somehow managed to goad Videl into what would eventually become known as the Great Tinsel War of Thursday Afternoon. This great battle was never decided in favor of either army, for another great, and equally infamous, event was to fall upon them: the Great Chewing Out. ChiChi was obviously not amused by the mess they had made of her floor.

She gave them a quick scolding, and then told them to put the tinsel on the tree. The minute she left, though, Videl took a moment to do a quick impression of Tina Turner, bedecking herself with tinsel in lieu of fringe, and belting a verse or two of "Proud Mary." Fortunately, she managed to get the stuff off and in the general vicinity of the tree before ChiChi came back. Thus, further wrath was avoided.

And Gohan just kicked back, laughed, and took pictures. He even had a title ready for the album he would put them in. He would call it, simply, _Blackmail._

So what if Videl killed him?

Also, there seemed to be a suspiciously large amount of mistletoe popping up around the house, most notably where Gohan and Videl were working together. Gohan suspected his mother's hand in that, but there was no proof, and they hadn't gotten caught.

Yet.

"Okay!" ChiChi returned, wielding another box. "We've got the tree up, the lights are up, and there's…some tinsel on there." One dark eyebrow arched as she watched Goten oh-so-carefully hang tinsel on the tree, strand by strand.

All on the same branch.

"Goten, honey, spread it out a little more," the Son family matriarch instructed automatically, setting the box she was holding down on the floor and opening it. "Here are the ornaments. Put them on when the tinsel is actually on the tree."

Putting the ornaments on took less time than the lights and tinsel and such—though Gohan did finally step in and distribute the tinsel a little more evenly. They finished decorating the Christmas tree in record time, and then took seats on the couch, looking in satisfaction at the results of their handiwork.

ChiChi popped in a minute later, bearing hot cocoa and Christmas cookies for all. They devoured their snack, and then were sent outside to rig up some lights on the outside of the house.

In some respects, it was easier than it otherwise could have been—flying was definitely easier than climbing up and down a ladder. But there was a problem: none of them had any real electrical capacity. At all. Only Gohan possessed the absolute barest of knowledge, and that was in theory rather than in practice.

So stringing up lights proved to be quite an interesting task indeed.

At one point, Videl ran back inside in search of an extension cord. When she came back outside, an extremely interesting sight met her eyes, one that made her stop and stare in blank amazement.

She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but somehow, _somehow, _Goten had managed to nearly mummify himself. He was wrapped up tightly in a few strings of lights, his arms pinned to his sides and his legs coiled up in the wire, and he was hanging upside down from the roof from another string. He was even swinging gently back and forth.

Gohan wasn't being very helpful, either. The older of the Son brothers was rolling around in the snow, merrily laughing his head off. He offered no explanation, but helped Videl untangle his younger brother from his Christmas light prison, giggling the whole way through.

After that, the lights went up fairly smoothly, except Gohan still wouldn't stop chuckling.

Once that was done, they went back inside and presented themselves once again for a new task from the Son family matriarch. But their next assignment left them shocked, as ChiChi handed them each a pair of ice skates and told them to head down to the lake.

Not wanting to argue with ChiChi, they headed out.

.

.

As it turned out, Videl was quite a good skater. By no means was she professional, but she could do some very pretty spins and a few other tricks. She made them look deceptively simple, as Gohan found out when he tried to do one, and ended up flat on his face, earning a well-deserved laugh from his girlfriend, who happily skated in a circle around him.

"With people like you around," Gohan muttered. "It's a wonder I have any dignity left.

Videl paused. "You have dignity?" She looked suitably amazed. "When did this start?"

Goten chose that moment to come sliding over; he'd spent more time sliding around on his rear end then on his skates. "Big Brother has dignity? Then I haven't been doing my job!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Gohan climbed shakily to his feet while his cohorts laughed.

Videl took off again, speeding across the ice towards the other end of the lake. It was amazing how fast she could move on those blades, like a falcon in flight, diving after prey—only less bloodthirsty. She did a little pirouette, and started skating backwards, making it look like absolutely nothing. Which, Gohan knew, was exceedingly deceptive.

Suddenly, there was a very loud cracking sound. Everyone looked around—Gohan in particular; he was panicked. He knew that sound. Then, with a little shriek, Videl went straight through the ice.

"VIDEL!" Gohan had never moved that fast in his life. He crossed the ice in an eye blink. She was already swimming to the surface, and once her hands came up through the hole she had made in the ice, Goten and Gohan grabbed her and pulled her out without too much difficulty. They moved up into the air, away from the now-cracked ice.

Gohan looked down at the shivering Videl—her teeth were chattering like maracas! Then he looked at his brother, and simply said, "I think we should go home…"

.

.

Videl groaned and pulled the pillow over her eyes. "I feel like crap…" she moaned as loudly as she dared. She was talking to an empty room; no one but herself heard the words.

She wasn't quite sure as to the reason—might have had something to do with her unexpected trip beneath the ice—but by the time the three had returned from their snow adventure, Videl had managed to develop one hell of a headache. It was actually bordering more on migraine status. Feeling physically ill because of it status. Whole body hurts status. Praying for _death_ status. But ChiChi, in her ever-maternal mannerisms, had ushered her sons out of the room and left Videl in nice, quiet darkness to wait for the headache to subside.

But she suddenly became aware of a presence nearby; someone was leaning over her, watching her. She pushed the pillow away just enough so that she could open one eye. In the relative darkness of the room, she could make out the familiar form of someone. She could even see the glimmer of what little light there was reflecting off of that someone's eyes.

"Feeling better?" a young voice asked with far too much cheerfulness for the way she was feeling.

"Gohan, don't take this the wrong way," she mumbled as quietly as possible, even though it still sent the lovely war drums going in her ears again, "but go away."

The silhouette that was Gohan's head tilted to one side, and Videl sincerely hoped that it wasn't because the room was spinning. "Aww, poor Videl. Still sick?"

"Gohan, someday you're going to have a monster headache," she murmured softly, knowing full well he could hear her perfectly. "Hopefully, it'll be a really bad hangover, where you are actually begging for someone to turn off the goddamn sun. And when that happens, I'll be waiting. With cymbals."

His light laugh was strangely soothing, and the pain in her head actually subsided a bit. He patted her forehead gently. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone. Just wanted to see how you were doing." And then he was gone; the door closed behind him, and she was once again totally alone.

.

.

"Videl, are you feeling better now?" Goten chirped as the young woman emerged.

She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Yup, headache's gone. And the house looks great." She leaned down a little bit so she was almost at Goten's eye level. "So what should we do now?"

"I wanna build a snowman!" Goten replied instantly, jumping up and down like a sugar-hyped puppy. "Can we build a snowman and make some snow angels and throw snowballs at each other and stuff, pretty pretty please?!? And can we drag Gohan along too, please please please?!?"

Videl laughed and held up a hand to calm the hyperactive demi-Saiyan child. "Sounds like fun."

"What are we plotting without me?" Gohan poked in.

"We're going to bury you in a snowdrift and leave you there."

"Oh, that again?"

"Yup."

"Great."

.

.

The snowman went up fast, and quickly took shape. That might or might not have had something to do with the fact that Gohan whipped out a slide ruler and architectural blueprints in order to find the most effective way of constructing the sculpture of snow.

And they went a step further and made a whole family. They started with a tall one with gravity-defying snow hair—a representation of Goku in snow. Then came a small one with spiky snow-hair (Goten), a tall, thin one also bearing spiky hair (Gohan's eighteen year old self cast in snow), and two slightly more feminine shapes, both of average height, one with a bun on top of her head, and the other with amazingly sculpted short hair.

It was cute—until Goten decided to make the two representing ChiChi and Videl…shall we say, a little more anatomically correct? And the Videl-snowperson now seemed to be representing Videl sometime in the future, after she had undergone major cosmetic surgery.

Goten was inordinately proud of himself.

Gohan thought it was hilarious.

Videl once again found herself ready to commit a justifiable homicide.

Fortunately for Goten, Gohan leapt to his little brother's defense and pointed out that it was a compliment. And Videl begrudgingly withdrew, muttering something about Goten being a bad little boy and not getting any presents for Christmas from Santa Claus. This set off some waterworks.

When everyone was finally calmed, they took some pictures of their snow-family, and then set about doing other things. Namely, Videl wanted to make some snow angels.

"If I'm gonna be out in the snow," she said, "might as well make the most of it!"

And with that, she flung herself onto her back in a snowdrift and started waving her arms and legs around. Slowly, the angel took shape. "You know," Videl commented, "it's almost impossible to make a perfect snow angel by yourself. There'll always be a handprint when you get up."

"Well, good thing I'm here, then!" Gohan declared, offering her a hand up. She accepted, and he pulled her free of the shape she had made in the snow. It was, indeed, a perfect snow angel, and their hands lingered together for another second while a slight pink color touched both of their faces.

What could have been a decidedly sweet moment was destroyed when Goten started yelling. He had crawled into a drift that was, by all accounts, taller than he was, and he had managed to get himself royally stuck. And he demanded that the others come and rescue him. Gohan waded out there—and sank up to his waist in snow, effectively trapping himself.

They both squirmed there, whining for Videl to crawl out there and save them. Never mind that they had Saiyan strength, as well as the ability to fly. No, they wanted poor Videl to clamber to them and pull them from the damn snowdrift. Well, she did what any good, responsible friend would do.

She laughed her head off and told them to dig themselves out.

Upon which the two chibis vowed to have their revenge…as soon as they pulled their arms loose.

Vengeance took the form of a snowball fight—it was every person for themselves. They each dove behind a different drift and started stockpiling snowballs. And in short order, the Great Snow War began.

Gohan went after his brother, Videl focused on Gohan, and Goten decided to just complete the circle and see how many times he could nail Videl. And all three proved to have devilishly good aim—within moments, all three were white from head to toe. Videl, especially, was proving her mettle. At one point, she gave into herself, and stood up to do a little victory dance.

While he might not have been the spiciest taco on the plate (AN: I made that up all by myself!), Goten knew a fantastic opportunity when it presented itself—it hit him like one of Gohan's snowballs to the head. He reared back and chucked a snowball at Videl.

Unfortunately, Goten threw snowballs the same way he threw rocks, baseballs, and his mother's favorite dishes. With Saiyan strength. And Videl handled being hit with one of those snowballs the same way buildings, trees, and stained glass windows did.

Breakably.

The snowball hit her square in the stomach—and sent her flying backwards about twenty feet, where she was submerged headfirst in a snowdrift up to her waist. For a moment, she did not move, but then she began kicking her legs, and a high-pitched noise came from approximately where her head would be. From this, Gohan deduced that she wanted out.

Feigning irritation at having to rescue her, he grabbed her ankle and pulled. She came out relatively easily—and then pitched a fit at the fact that she was dangling upside down by one foot from Gohan's hands. Shrugging, he acquiesced to her screeching request, and put her down.

Except Videl probably didn't mean for him to just drop her right back into the snowdrift, if only at a different angle. She started kicking immediately, and Gohan groaned. Honestly, girls were just so hard to please sometimes.

The Great Snow War ended in a draw declared by all parties. Goten then shoved Gohan and Videl headfirst into a snow bank, and they chased him all the way home.

.

.

When they returned to the house, everyone was delighted to find that ChiChi had already set about putting presents under the newly decorated tree. There were ones for Gohan, Goten, and Videl as well, and she was busily wrapping some other boxes and putting labels on them—Krillen, Eighteen, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, and many more. Gohan even saw a label already written out with Piccolo's name on it.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Goten squealed, diving under the tree. "This one's mine! What's in it?!?" He began shaking the package, which was wrapped in bright red paper with a big white bow. It didn't make a sound when he shook it, and he set it back down with a slight frown. "Clothes…"

ChiChi surprised them all with cocoa and fresh-baked cookies, in Christmas shapes like trees, bells, stockings, and Santa hats. They devoured the treats, and then were ordered back outside by the Son family matron, who declared that she had more presents to wrap, and therefore they needed to absent themselves immediately.

They opted for probably the only outdoor winter event that they hadn't indulged in yet.

Sledding.

.

.

"Finally!" Goten heaved a breath as he reached the top of the hill. He then turned around and glowered at his older brother and said older brother's girlfriend—who had taken the smart, if lazy, route, and simply flown up to the top of the snowy mound.

"Which side should we go down?" Gohan asked, setting the sled down and looking around, trying to gauge which way would provide the best right to the bottom.

"I'll decide!" Goten proclaimed proudly. "I'll use a really good way to pick, too!" He put one hand over his eyes, and pointed. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo…" A moment later, the poem ended, and he opened his eyes, smiling—

—to find out that he was pointing at Videl, who was smiling and shaking her head wryly at him. "Sorry, but I think you'd probably crush me if you tried that. Let's try…that way!" She turned and pointed down a random side.

Goten needed no further encouragement, and grabbed the sled. "Me first! Me first!"

With no further ado, the sledding began. Time and time again, they went rushing down the snowy slopes, letting the sled go until its momentum was spent and they came to a halt. Then they would jump up and clamber back up the hill to do it all over again.

After one side of the hill was covered with ruts from their sled, they shifted and started riding down another side. It was at that point that things got very interesting.

Goten claimed the right to go down that side first, and being the mature, respectful young adults that they were, Gohan and Videl argued about it with him until he grabbed the sled and just went. He laughed outrageously, until he discovered something—there was a bump on this side of the hill.

A _big _bump. It was like snow had drifted over a log or something.

Unfortunately for Goten, he didn't see the bump until he was on top of it—and sent airborne, flying through the air. He sailed about ten feet and then landed hard in the snow. The sled fell clear of him as he tumbled across the white ground. For a minute, he didn't move. Then he jumped up to his feet, shaking a shower of ice from his hair and coat, and began clapping his hands in delight. "That was AWESOME!" He grabbed the sled and began dashing back up towards his brother and Videl. "I wanna do it again! Again!"

And so a new game—and an impromptu competition as well—began. Slide down the hill, get as much speed as you could, hit the bump, and see who flew the furthest. Within a few rounds, all were covered. You couldn't even tell what color their coats were, everything was all white! The game also produced several amusing landings. Gohan actually landed on his head at one point—and then got right back up laughing and saying, "That hurt a little!"

Videl landed once, and managed to do probably three somersaults, push up onto her hands, twist herself in mid-movement, and end in a perfect back handspring. She nailed the landing, earning applause from her sledding companions.

By the end of the contest, the winner for fanciest landing was, obviously, Videl. The award for farthest distance covered in a landing was Gohan, who had managed to fly about fifteen feet of his own volition. And the proud recipient of the Most Blatant Cheating Award was Goten, who had tried to use a bit of ki to propel himself further than he would have gone under his own momentum. Goten was inordinately pleased with himself.

As the sun began setting, they gathered the sled and returned home. They were red-faced, out of breath, and drenched with snow. Upon their return to the Son residence, ChiChi simply sighed and set about warming them up. Children were so silly sometimes.

.

.

"Thank you so much for your help today, Videl," ChiChi said pleasantly, taking the girl's empty mug and tidying up after their dinner. It was starting to get dark, so they decided that it would be best for the young woman to head home soon.

"It was fun!" Videl replied cheerily. "…except for the whole falling through the ice thing. That kinda sucked." She stood up. "Well, I should get going—"

Suddenly, Goten burst out laughing. And he couldn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny?" Gohan demanded. But when Goten pointed to the ceiling over his head, it suddenly became painfully obvious EXACTLY what was so funny. "Goten, I don't think that's a very good idea. I think there are laws against that, or something."

Videl, meanwhile, looked up, and sure enough, there was a nice, big, fat sprig of mistletoe hanging from one of the rafters. "Maybe when you grow up a little bit, huh, Gohan?"

He was a bit embarrassed when he felt a blush creep onto his face. "Yeah…older…right…"

At the same time, ChiChi, standing behind the children, had little hearts in her eyes. Little bluebirds flew up around her, and she began doing the I'm-Going-To-Get-Grandchildren-After-My-Son-Gets-Back-to-His-Eighteen-Year-Old-Self Dance. It looked like some strange combination of the Macarena and the Funky Chicken.

Videl's cell phone saved them by ringing at that moment, and she glanced at the screen for the Caller I.D. A heavy sigh blew past her lips, and she rolled her eyes as she repocketed the phone. "It's my father. Probably wants me to come home and pretend I like the decorations he's got up for the party."

"Poor Videl!" Goten said honestly, and everyone laughed.

"I'll see you guys again soon, okay?" she wrapped a blessedly dry scarf around her neck and opened the door. "And no matter what, I'll definitely be here for Christmas Day."

"Won't your father worry?" ChiChi asked.

Videl laughed and shook her head. "Daddy will probably spend half of Christmas Day sleeping off the hangover he'll get from the party on Christmas Eve. I don't think there'll be any problems. Later!" She pushed off the ground into flight, and headed back towards the city.

Gohan and Goten waved goodbye. Then Goten turned to his brother, disgust written on his features in an imitation of their mother that was a little too close for anyone's comfort. "You shoulda just kissed her, you moron!"

And Goten stormed off into the house, while Gohan shook his head.

It was a week until Christmas.

.

.

.

**AN: **Whew! :looks back over first part: I think that's a suitable first chapter, just to set the stage a bit and all. :nods: Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it! I've done a couple of sequels in my day, but never a spin-off/OVA/movie-esque thing/whatever you want to call this fic. Whatever rolls your socks.

This is also kind of the format I use for the original story, Once Upon a Chibi. It's always been a lot of randomness strung together along a continuous storyline. So if it seems like just a lot of random things happening—you're right. It is. It's always been like that.

Figure on two more chappies: one for Christmas Eve, and then the actual Christmas Day chappie (which will most likely be monstrously long). I'm figuring on the third chappie as being very interesting, and probably the most humorous part of the fic. Suggestion, ideas, thoughts, requests, etc. for this story are taken and often used, so if you've got a thought, let me hear it!

**I'm not even going to predict when I will update next.** Just bear with me, have a little patience, and ideally, it'll be rewarded. Eventually. **Don't hate me if I don't update for a while**. You have been given fair warning. Now, business as usual: I think you want to click on that little blue-gray-lavender-ish colored button at the bottom of the screen, and then type something (hopefully something nice, or maybe some suggestions or ideas) in the box that will pop up as a result. I'd really appreciate it. Laters!


End file.
